1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire holding device for holding an electric wire while sealing a gap between an attachment hole formed on an attachment target (or attached member) and the electric wire. Also, the invention relates to a wire harness provided with the wire holding device and the electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector (or wire holding device) is known that is fixed to, e.g., a case (attachment target) of a device such as an inverter for supplying an electric current to a motor of an electric vehicle and holds an electric wire inserted through an attachment hole formed on the case (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-373737).
The connector disclosed in JP-A-2002-373737 is composed of a shield shell formed of die-cast aluminum and a resin housing inserted into the shield shell. An electric wire and a terminal crimped to a tip portion of the electric wire are held on the housing. The terminal and the electric wire are integrated with the housing by a resin mold. In addition, an annular seal groove is formed on an outer periphery of the housing and a sealing ring is placed in the seal groove.
For attaching the connector to the device, the housing is fitted in the attachment hole of the case and the shield shell is bolted to the case by a bolt which penetrates through a bolt hole formed on an attachment portion of the shield shell. Inside the case, the terminal crimped to the tip portion of the electric wire is fixed and electrically connected to a terminal of the device by a bolt.